Retainer
A Retainer is a specifically chosen knight and soldier who is assigned to members of royalty. History As members of royalty, many Lord characters have specific soldiers who serve as retainers to them, both protecting them and performing tasks for them. Most Lords have one or two retainers assigned to them that follow them on their journey and are among their most trusted allies. Members of the Jagen archetype typically take on this role, though are not exclusively. Retainers play a larger role in Fire Emblem Fates as each of the royal siblings of Hoshido and Nohr each has two retainers that accompany them in battle. Corrin of Fates has three starting retainers, Jakob, Felicia, and Gunter, but can later have Kaze as a Retainer if they achieve an A-Rank support with him. Notable Retainers Archanea Series *Jagen - Retainer to Marth. *Cain - Retainer to Marth. *Abel - Retainer to Marth. *Frey - Retainer to Marth. *Linde - Retainer of Nyna. The Mage daughter of Miloah, and inheritor to the Aura tome. *Wolf - Retainer to Hardin. Horseman descended from the plains people of Aurelis and later establishes the Wolfguard. *Orridyon - Retainer of Michalis and former retainer of Minerva. A boss character. Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War * Alec - Retainer of Sigurd of the Chalphy house. * Naoise - Retainer of Sigurd of the Chalphy house. * Arden - Retainer of Sigurd of the Chalphy house. * Midir - Retainer of the Jungby house. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade * Wolt - Retainer of Roy. * Marcus - Retainer of Roy and a former retainer of Eliwood. * Wagner - Former retainer for Orun who betrayed him when Bern invaded Lycia. * Elen - Princess Guinivere's lady-in-waiting and a cleric from Bern. * Melady - The captain of Princess Guinivere's guards. Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade *Kent - A Cavalier who is assigned to find and follow Lyn. *Sain - A Cavalier who is assigned to find and follow Lyn. *Marcus - Retainer of Eliwood. *Isadora - Retainer of Eleanora. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Seth - Retainer of Eirika. *Forde - Retainer of Ephraim. *Kyle - Retainer of Ephraim. *Dozla - L'Arachel's personal guard. Tellius Series *Lucia - Retainer of Elincia. Her milk sister. *Geoffrey - Retainer of Elincia. Her milk brother. *Sigrun - Sanaki's personal guard and a member of the Holy Guards. *Tanith - One of Sanaki's most trusted guards and a member of the Holy Guards. *Gareth - Retainer of Dheginsea and the other members of the Goldoa royalty. *Volug - Retainer of Nailah. *Ulki - Retainer of Tibarn. *Janaff - Retainer of Tibarn. Fire Emblem Awakening *Frederick - Retainer of Chrom and Lissa. A dutiful Great Knight who can be excessive with his brand of care towards his two lieges. *Phila - Retainer of Emmeryn. A veteran Falcon Knight who leads the Ylisse Pegasus Knight squad. *Cherche - Retainer of Virion. Fire Emblem Fates *Gunther - Avatar's main combat instructor. A veteran Nohrian Great Knight. *Felicia - Retainer of the Avatar. A clumsy, but battle proficient Maid from the Ice Tribe. *Jakob - Retainer of the Avatar. A somewhat rude to most, but dutiful Butler. *Kaze - A cool Ninja from Hoshido. Kaze officially becomes the Avatar's retainer if he achieves an A-Rank support with them. Hoshido *Orochi - Retainer of Mikoto. An old-fashioned speaking Diviner who comes from a long line of Hoshidan prophets. *Reina - Retainer of Mikoto. A motherly and down to earth Kinshi Knight, but also bloodthirsty in battle. *Yukimura - Retainer of Mikoto and former retainer of King Sumeragi. A skilled Hoshidan tactician and Mechanist. *Saizo - Retainer of Ryoma. The Fifth leader of the Igasato Ninja clan. *Kagero - Retainer to Ryoma and former retainer of Mikoto by reassignment. A skilled Kunoichi. *Azama - Retainer of Hinoka. A Monk with a strong sense of sarcasm and sharp tounge. *Setsuna - Retainer of Hinoka. An absentminded Archer with a penchant for falling into traps. *Hinata - Retainer of Takumi. An easygoing Samurai who loves to test his mettle and brashness. *Oboro - Retainer of Takumi. A fashion savvy Spear Fighter with a grudge against Nohr. *Hana - Retainer of Sakura. A tomboyish Samurai from a long line of Samurai who served the Hoshidan royal family. *Subaki - Retainer of Sakura. A Sky Knight with a perfectionist mentality. Nohr *Iago - Retainer of Garon. A greedy but cowardly Sorcerer and general of the Nohrian army. *Hans - Retainer of Garon. A notorious and merciless Berserker who had been a criminal. *Zola - Retainer of Garon. A deceiving but cowardly Sorcerer who captured the archduke Izana and took the Hoshidan princess Sakura as a hostage for his own safety. *Flora - Retainer of the Avatar. A skillful but cold hearted Maid from the Ice Tribe. *Laslow - Retainer of Xander. A Mercenary from an unknown land. While hardworking and somewhat shy, he has a habit of flirting with every woman he meets. *Peri - Retainer of Xander. A childish Cavalier with a strong bloodlust and killer instinct. *Beruka - Retainer of Camilla. A taciturn former assassin turned Wyvern Rider. *Selena - Retainer of Camilla. A Mercenary from an unknown land who is hardworking and competitive with a snarky attitude. *Niles - Retainer of Leo. A sadistic Outlaw who tends to speak in double entendres. *Odin - Retainer of Leo. A Dark Mage from an unknown land. Tends to showboat in battle by shouting grandiose names for his attacks. *Effie - Retainer of Elise. A Knight whose dainty appearance disguises her herculean strength and voracious appetite. *Arthur - Retainer of Elise. A "Hero of Justice" Fighter who is addled by his comically severe bad luck. Fire Emblem: Three Houses * Hubert - Retainer of Edelgard. Heir to House Vestra, who's head traditionally acts as Minister of the Imperial Household. * Dedue - Retainer of Dimitri. Swore fealty to Dimitri following the Tragedy of Duscur. Trivia *In the Heirs of Fate DLC, many of the heirs seem to have inherited their parent's lieges. **Ryoma's child, Shiro, is assigned with Saizo's child, Asugi. **Xander's child, Siegbert, is assigned with Laslow's child, Soleil. **Takumi's child, Kiragi, is assigned with Hinata's child, Hisame. **Leo's child, Forrest, is assigned with Odin's and Niles' children, Ophelia and Nina. **Mitama, Caeldori, and Percy are the only ones unassigned as their parent's lieges can't bear children of their own. *Each of the Hoshido and Nohr royal family members shares one "Skill/Critical quote" with their retainers. **Corrin shares "This ends now!" with Gunter. **Ryoma shares "You have breathed your last!" with Saizo and Kagero. **Xander shares "Right where I want you!" with Peri and Laslow. **Hinoka shares "I won't lose!" with Setsuna and Azama. **Camilla shares "Time to play!" with Beruka and Selena. **Takumi shares "Oh, that's it!" with Hinata and Oboro. **Leo shares "You can't hide from me!" with Niles and Odin. **Sakura shares "It's all me!" with Hana and Subaki **Elise shares "No more holding back!" with Effie and Arthur. Category:Terms